Así es
by THCrazyAlien
Summary: En la vida planeas casi todo. Pero a veces, no sucede de esa forma, más cuando se refiere al tema del amor. Nadie escoge de quién se va a enamorar, nadie se imagina quién será esa persona especial. Advertencia: Incesto.


**Hola de nuevo.**

**Les dejo otro oneshot de estos dos gemelitos. **

**Paso al disclaimer: Los personajes de Ao no Exorcist no me pertenecen, sólo escribo con ellos lo que mi imaginación crea en sus momentos de inspiración.**

**Espero les guste **

Todos, la mayoría de las veces, pensamos en nuestro futuro.

Claro, uno en el cual tenga que ver con terminar algunos estudios, sean del nivel que sean, tener un buen trabajo, una familia, y ser feliz.

Casi siempre nos quedamos en esas generalidades. Casi no nos paramos a pensar un momento qué tipo de trabajo queremos llegar a tener, aunque no se consiga rápidamente, esa meta está ahí presente motivándonos a seguir adelante, no importando las dificultades que se nos presenten.

Pero casi nunca se nos pasa por la mente con qué tipo de persona queremos formar aquella familia soñada. Quizá no tan detalladamente, porque podría convertirse en una ilusión, algo irreal, falso haciendo que si se nos presenta la verdadera persona ideal para nosotros, no nos demos cuenta porque esperamos aquella que reside en nuestra imaginación, y eso podría ser realmente malo.

Aún así, no resulta dañino tener la idea presente de qué cualidades podría tener, como amable, trabajador/a. etc.

Además de que cuando aparezca lo sentiremos.

Pero a veces, no es lo que esperamos. Nunca se nos hubiera pasado por la mente, ni en los sueños más locos la persona de la que nos llegamos a enamorar.

Eso es lo que me pasó.

Lo que yo imaginaba era una chica sonriente, amable, inteligente, de carácter, etc.

Nunca que fuera mi hermano.

Mi gemelo.

¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde que papá murió y tuvimos este cambio de vida? ¿O fue desde antes?

Me frustré. Me preocupé. Tuve miedo. Incluso rabia.

No es para nada ¿sano? ¿Correcto? Querer tener a tu hermano todo el tiempo junto a ti, abrazarle, besarle, recorrer todo su cuerpo con tus manos y que te diga que él siente lo mismo por ti.

Traté de reprimirme, de alejarme, de fijarme en otras chicas o de enfocarme más en los estudios pero nada funcionó, al contrario, mis sentimientos por Nii-san crecían cada vez más.

Muchas veces él se acercaba a mí, y me reclamaba por mi extraño comportamiento, y me reprimía mentalmente por no haber disimulado mejor, pero en cierta forma, me hacía feliz que mi hermano se preocupara por mi forma de actuar, que se diera cuenta de que algo pasaba conmigo, ya que suele ser muy despistado.

Con cada reproche, regaño de mi parte hacia él, cada vez que él se abalanzaba al peligro, y tenía que ir detrás de él pero terminaba viendo como superaba cada desafío por más difícil que fuera. Cuando reía, se quejaba, se quedaba dormido en mi clase, etc.

Hacía que me enojara muchas veces, pero también que pensara que él era realmente lindo y que mis sentimientos estuvieran a punto de desbordarse siendo incapaz de controlarlos.

Eso era lo que más temía. Que en cualquier momento no pudiera soportarlo más y acorralar a Nii-san y hacerle mío.

Aparte obviamente de que el descubriera mis sentimientos y se alejara de mi.

Pero…

"_Yo… bueno… también siento eso Yukio, no como hermanos, es algo extraño, pero me agrada."_

Esas palabras significaron mucho para mí.

En ese momento, hace siete meses y medio, en el que yo estaba preparando mis cosas para una misión al día siguiente, y Nii-san entró a la recámara sin hacer prácticamente ruido y se mantuvo de pie a mis espaldas en absoluto silencio por más de diez minutos, hasta que decidí voltearme y preguntarle qué era lo que le sucedía.

Tenía la cabeza agachada y las jugaba con los dedos de sus manos.

Al momento de yo hacerle la pregunta, la levantó un poco y pude ver rubor en sus mejillas.

"_Yo…Yukio, quiero decirte algo"_

Y aunque le dije que prosiguiera, él no lo hizo.

Pensaba en qué rayos me diría. Estaba desesperándome. Me acerqué a él, pero los mismos pasos que yo daba hacia Nii-san, él los daba hacia atrás sin verme siquiera.

"_Nii-san te quiero"_

Lo dije sin pensar, sin planearlo, sólo salió de mi boca y de mi alma. A los pocos segundos, me di cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido. Bueno, pudo interpretarlo como algo de hermanos, esperaba eso.

No contaba con la respuesta de mi gemelo. Esa respuesta en la que me decía que él también sentía lo mismo.

Una alegría enorme me invadió por completo

Decir qué pasó después es difícil, lo sé perfectamente, pero es como si al contarlo desgastara el recuerdo, quiero guardarlo celosamente en mí, que sólo Nii-san y yo lo sepamos.

Sólo podría decir que fue un Octubre.

Que desde entonces, estamos juntos, en todos los sentidos.

Intentando superar los miedos que se nos presentan a diario, de ser descubiertos, de que nos miren con repugnancia o nos tachen de locos o enfermos.

Pero cada día, este sentimiento de amor que nos llena, hace que sigamos adelante. Por mas cursi que se oiga.

Incluso ha llegado un momento en que no nos importa que nos juzguen. Uno no escoge de quien se va a enamorar, simplemente pasa.

Te das cuenta cuando ese sentimiento ya está en ti, cuando es casi imposible ya ignorarlo, cuando ya no puedes ni siquiera sacarlo de tu corazón.

Claro, normalmente uno no va y se enamora de alguien de su familia, porque nos enseñaron que solamente debemos de sentir un cariño determinado, y salir a buscar a alguien más.

Pero a veces pasa, y no quiere decir que sea por falta de atención, por falta de cariño. O que sea el morbo de acostarnos y tener algo prohibido.

Existe un sentimiento, no nos estamos engañando a nosotros mismos.

No esperamos que nos entiendan, sólo queremos ser felices. El tiempo que dure, que espero sea para siempre.

-Yukio, ¿qué haces?

El exorcista cerró un cuaderno color azul marino y lo guardó en un cajón junto con la pluma con la cual escribía, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Rin que se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Nada – Al llegar a estar a sólo un paso de distancia los dos se miraron. El demonio con un puchero porque sabía que Yukio estaba haciendo algo importante ya que lo vio sonreír mientras escribía, mientras que el menor de los gemelos lo miraba con ternura. –Te amo – junto su frente con la de Rin y ambos se vieron directamente por varios minutos. No necesitaban palabras para transmitir lo que sentían.

-Te amo – Rin contestó y los dos sonrieron para darse un beso, uno pequeño y tierno.

No importa que se tengan que esconder, que reprimirse cuando están frente a otros, ellos seguirían juntos, porque ese amor que se tienen, es verdadero, y con que ellos dos los sepan y sientan, es totalmente suficiente.

**¡Yay¡**

**Salió en una hora libre en la Universidad y pues, aquí está.**

**Acepto reviews, me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Sugerencias, reclamos, todo es válido**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
